Talk:Piapro Studio/@comment-37646608-20181127224328/@comment-53539-20181128114850
Vocaloid, for whatever advantages Piapro Studio offers, Vocaloid is the software the voicebanks were intended to be made for and will always be the best option if you want long term working vocals. I hate to say it even in regards to V5... But despite the bugs, its going to be the best option to use the actual Vocaloids with as their built for it. Piapro Studio has already been knocked out once, once means that in the future even if they fix it now there is a chance it will be knocked out again. So you can't rely on it as a main source for production as a foresight as you already know that Vocaloid won't wait for it to change for it, it changes without it in consideration. Though it is worth noting if all you have is Piapro Studio and you don't have actually Vocaloid at all, then the conflict of broken 3rd party software is irrelevant as you don't have Vocaloid to even use Piapro with, so at the core of the CFM may be a Vocaloid, but you aren't ness. using Vocaloid to use them. Regardless, V4x vocals are now harder to use somewhat with Vocaloid and Luka V4x took the biggest hit there due to how much she relied upon EVEC. There is a little bit of a lesion to be learnt there regarding that. As I said, there were a lot of people who overpraised EVEC and V4x Luka in general, but their points now are sore. I will note the bugginess and odd missing features such as XSY, however, have turned away some produces. Reading Japanese comments V5 has converted more to CeVIO and a number are looking at Synth V as its free and not bad. So the problem is now we've got a slow flux of producers turning their back on Vocaloid for this reason. So the drawback of investing in V5 this generation is the consequences of its bugs, producers are not so loyal that they won't jump ship if they feel cheated on quality versus their money. :-? I think the most major thing Piapro Studio *does* offer that Vocaloid, going forward, doesn't offer is services for the old V2s. Since the software registers the vocals and accepts them regardless of the issues with Vocaloid itself, Piapro Studio post V3 era becomes one of the best options if you want the entire V2 cast to sing with the V4 cast or later. You still don't get support for V2s this way but for those who have a number of V2 vocals, Piapro Studio going forward on a long term scale is an answer to a prayer. You can't stick with V3 forever as if trends hold out its got about 2-6 years tops of lifetime if Yamaha follows the same trend as itdid with V1 and V2, so V3 won't be able to be relied upon forever. In which case then Piapro Studio would then see the V3s join the V2s in what it can offer them. One thing to bare in all of this is that Yamaha looks at things from a business perspective and cannot afford to support vocals over 10 years old. They not only won't earn enough money anymore to warrant any updates and Yamaha won't want you to invest in old tech anyway. ITs always been a business plan to make it harder to use old tech to push newer tech and honestly, it in terms of profit makes sense. You can't support the old forever and it be finically feasible. No company can do that unless with exceptions (kit cars based on old designs of cars comes to mind, but you pay more for them but these are made for a hobbyist mechanics or the rich). Its important to remember as no Vocaloid itself it updated for the sake of charity, which is why people can beg old Vocaloids to be updated all they want but there is no commitment unless the Vocaloid did well in its first year of sales. So far the only ones to commit themselves were AH software with their old V2 cast of characters, but they want to keep their characters alive and it isn't ness. to do with Vocaloid itself. There was also Tone Rion as an separate case, but we don't have an explaination for her V4 update, other then the presumption it was done because Nemu was recorded with the new style and Nemu has took over as the main character over Rion there. Even all the business stuff aside most of the V2 cast have been updated except the V2 Engloids and Piko, so better versions of much of the entire cast of V2 now exist. Unless you really want those missing vocals, there is little point in catering for V2 from a consumers POV for this reason. The only other thing to note is that when you do buy the CFM Vocaloids of V3 and V4, Piapro Studio is included for free so you get it for nothing and don't need to buy Vocaloid3, Vocaloid4 or Vocaloid5, but I would still anyway. It doesn't hurt to have both options, especially as you may end up using Vocaloid while they fix every broken version of Piapro Studio. But I wouldn't rely on Piapro Studio on its own to carry oneself. There are still things Vocaloid offers differently Piapro doesn't and things Piapro Studio can do Vocaloid can't. Still if all you have is the chance to get one or the other, meaning buying a CFM Vocaloid or a non-CFM with Vocaloid, the non-CFM can often be the better option. CFM hasn't got the "best" vocaloids as per say and their Vocaloids have always been a mixed bag of beans in the grand scheme of things, yes you can use the Kagamines for Enka but there is Sachiko who can run rings around them. Yes Meiko can do rock, but Flower, Ia Rocks and 3 others can do that better and Mirai does everything Meiko Straight does and more. Miku herself is outclassed by much of Vocaloid as she wasn't a great singer from the get go. And if you are not after Japanese Vocaloids but the English side alone, then the best options aren't with CFM at all as theirs are among some of the worst. So thats going to be the biggest factor in my opinion of al, you can only get Piapro if you buy a CFM Vocaloid and thats not ness. worth it. Edit: Tldr version; I'm a Vocaloid fan, I love the technology, I didn't join this fandom as a "Piapro Studio" fan. Even if Piapro Studio was better, the fact remains I've seen too many 3rd party breaks to even consider it a long-term feasibility, unless you have no intention to ever buy Vocaloids main engine at all or are working in the long term only with V2s. If your an English Vocaloid voicebank fan like me, there is very little incentive to both with investing in Piapro Studio due to the CFM Vocaloids not being really worth the investment overall at the moment as there just are better voicebanks outside of CFM.